Time Has Just Begun
by RangerHorseTug
Summary: God had to have something. Something to keep things in order, to make sure that during Creation, things lived. So God created something. Something more powerful that one could imagine. Rated T for swearing and some violence.
1. How it all began

**AN: Hey. This is my first fanfiction. I do not own. Sorry. I tend to edit. A LOT. Enjoy**

In the beginning, there was nothing. Just a big black void of emptiness. Then, from out of this nothingness came the entity we know as God. God looked out at the void and decided that he was going to Create something beautiful. But like any good task manager, he realized that he would need help. Something to judge his works and keep them in order. Something to help him decide which decisions to make, and to nurture the ones he created. Something to judge how a life will play out, and to decide when to stop it.

The Something that God created was small enough to fit in what would become a human hand. It was a small ball of solid golden energy at seemed to hold no weight at all. Wisps of the energy were always lazily floating off it, only to fade slowly away, not visible anymore. The energy that was seen was the Somethings Grace. When held or touched by this small ball of beautiful energy you would feel warm, comforted, like you were wrapped up tightly in a favorite blanket that held so many wonderful memories.

Soon after God had created Time, God just stopped. He stopped and thought. He thought what he wanted to do. He gathered strings of thoughts and began to weave them, elaborately creating scene after scene. The woven ideas depicted every being that would exist by Gods hands. Smiling, God stood up after a few centuries of weaving the thoughts that the Something had brought him every day.

Thinking, long and hard, God regarded his masterpiece. But like any other artist, he had to refine his work, deliver the final product. So God got down to work Creating. And the poor Something was bored. He didn't have his father to have a nice conversation with. So he took up rolling around what was soon to be called Heaven. It was totally white besides the large loom that held God's work along with a stool that went to the loom.

The golden ball rolled around on Heavens grounds, exploring the white expanse. But as God didn't know where to start, the Something got bored. So he rolled up to his Father, bonking the much, much bigger being in the ankles. After a moment of consistent nudging, God looked down to see his First Creation 'looking' up at God. The ball had no eyes but the capability to see perfectly.

Seeing his Creation appear lonely, God smiled down at the ball. He knew what to do. He would Create the angels first, to see how the Something would do to the new addition. So He Created the very first Angel.

The constant humming emanating from the ball took on a slightly new pitch, as if it was cooing at the new presence that consisted of Grace. Flying up, the Something leaned into the feathers, causing them to straighten out which then caused the angel to purr. This then caused the Somethings humming to seem like it was laughing.

Each and every angel that God Created was taken care of by this Something. He taught them, groomed them, and nurtured them. And the Something loved every second of it. It was there when the angel fell while flying. It comforted them when they got hurt.

The Something would roll around Heaven or maybe float. The once totally white landscape was full of color and the air was full of Grace. As the Something traveled around, it would expand its signature Grace, caressing each angels Grace, leaving none left behind when it passed. And in turn, the towering angels extended their Grace to the Something. Warmth from the happy something always filled the air.

But soon enough God called the cherished Something over. He told the Something about the other races that he had Created while the Something was occupied by the angels. And he tasked this Something with a new job. To take care of all the new raves, especially the Earthen ones. So, God created a body especially for this Something. A body that would fit in with where God was about to send Something.

The Something then, at Gods command, went into the body. And the body grew wings, hidden from everyone but Something and God unless Something revealed them. The wings were midnight black, verging onto blue when light hit them. Scattered liberally through the feathers were golden ones that seemed to pulse and let off the golden Grace of the Something.

Then God hid the Something away before he sent him away to the beings that were named after the Something. He didn't want the Angels to see that immediately after a new race that they knew nothing about was Created, the Something disappeared. Te Angels wouldn't hesitate to smite the race. So about a hundred or so years, God created the new race and sent the Something away.

The Something was always the odd one where it was sent. But Something didn't mind. It made friends with a boy that sadly always heard the call to war. The never ending drum beats. But instead of drum beats, when Something was sad, hurt, angry, or lonely, It listened to it's brothers and sisters singing; the singing of the ones it raised.

After a few hundred years, Something heard God call out to him. To leave the Time War and go do its duty to protect the humans the way that only the Something could. So the Something left. It left to do his duty.

The Something was soon stolen from the planet it was on by a box. A wonderful magical box that easily held its Grace. And it loved every second of it.

The Something, the wonderful Something that God created first was Time. And Time had its own body that mimicked the ones he had stayed with for a long time. He was called the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor loved to travel. He loved seeing new things. He made new friends and lost them. He could see golden string like things that told when things started and when they ended. The Doctor always did his best to save them. It always hurt him to feel that their time ending. The Doctor, being Time, felt each end. And mourned them.

He had had many faces. But he remembered everyone. Every face, every word, everything of importance. But then again, everything, everyone, was important. God took his time creating each being by hand. So if God cared that much, so did Time.

But seeing as Martha had left, for good, and Jack wasn't available, Time thought that he would just travel. Travel through time and space, happily feeling and seeing things happen. So he switched on the TARDIS, the being that held some of his endless Grace and took care of it, and started to travel.

Thinking upon it, all TARDIS' had held some of his Grace, allowing time travel. But now that they were all gone, Time had the Grace return to him. That had saddened him. He felt as each bit of his Grave came back to him. And it felt like he was being shot. Sure, he like his Grace back. But the returning of his Grace had him finally realizing that the people he had been raised with were totally an utterly gone.

The Doctor had hid deep in the TARDIS that day and spent time grooming his six large wings. At least with more of his Grace back, he was just a bit healthier(he already was healthy) and he had more power. But he took his time, preening and grooming every single feather, letting more Grace down to each one, making each and every feather stronger and healthier.

But that had been many years ago in his ninth regeneration before he had any companions in that form. But he still had that Grace with him, sensing that he would need it someday.

Time was thrust into the present by his psychic paper burning in his bigger on the inside pockets. The intensity of the thought, the prayer, that his paper recived inceased the heat tenfold than he was used to, causing the trench coat wearing Doctor to drop the paper.

"Cas! Oh God Cas! Somebody. Please somebody help him! I don't care if you are a dick with wings! I need you to heal him! He's dying!" These words appeared in rather neat script, but a bit rushed, expressing the urgency.

A few seconds later a new message from the same script. "Fuck you all you sons of bitches. You wouldn't help your other God Damned brother. The one who protected me, Micheal's vessel? Please. Just heal him. I can't let him die. I... I have to save someone." The Doctor could feel the self loathing in the script along with the desperation and sadness.

The Doctors wings flared out as he scanned the paper, getting the coordinates which he punched quickly into the TARDIS console. He had to save the angel. Castiel was only a fledgling in his eyes. Cas still had a strong time line ahead of him. But now that was threatened. No. He wouldn't let his fledgling die.

Time ran around the console, even using his wings to operate the other parts of the console, something he couldn't do with his companions around. But with his wings, the TARDIS could properly fly because of his six other appendages. This helped the Doctor get to the coordinates faster, not paying attention to exactly where he was landing.

Soon enough Time and the TARDIS were off to save the angel that the man was praying for. As they were flying, Time gathered all the Grace he had recived back from the deceased TARDISes. He had to heal his brother, the last fledgling he had taken care of. With all the extra energy, he felt a regeneration coming along, his Time Lord body not able to hold all of the Grace. But the Doctor didn't let himself change even though each cell screamed for it. This body still had a long time line ahead.

The ride seemed to take forever. But soon the TARDIS materialized and the Doctor rushed out the doors, his Grace already warming up before he even had the chance to close the doors.

As the Doctor with the gravity defying hair rushed out of the TARDIS doors, his sights zeroed in on the man who lay bloody, Grace leaking out of many deep cuts. A ripped and bloody tan trench coat lay on the motel floor, discarded along with a black suit jacket.

Unseen to the two gaping men, the Doctor's wings were trembling fiercely behind him as he looked over his brother. How could anyone want to hurt his little Castiel? the Doctor remembered the cute faces of the fledgling. It only made him sadder that anyone could thing of hurting his little angel. Hands glowing with unrestrained Grace, he placed them on Castiels vessel first, sealing Castiel's Grace back into the vessel. Then Time morphed into his origial form, emerging from his own body's mouth.

The Doctor's body was still on its knees, hands on Castiels bloody but now healed abdomen, eyes closed and mouth open to let his visible original form to emerge to heal his brother.

The golden ball floated over to Castiel's forehead, touching Castiel's Grace, healing the the damaged and overworked Grace, and waking the angel up before he returned to himself and promptly fainted; Castiel, at the last second, realised who he was and caught him.

 ** _BIG THANKS TO ARUDON AND THEIR STORY THE ANGEL OF TIME, WHICH INSPIRE ME TO START WRITING THIS. GO READ IT IS AMAZING. Favorite, follow, and comment._**


	2. Wings and Things

Castiel felt his brothers Grace healing him. He felt the warmth and love that he always felt from his brother. When he awoke Cas saw his brother entering an odd body. Then the said body collapsed.

Cas could tell that it was his brothers body; nobody had ever inhabited it before him because Time could never stand inhabiting a body which always would end up with him stopping their time stream. It had always sickened him.

When the angel looked closer he could feel two hearts beating. No human had two hearts. But Cas pushed that aside as he sat up and caught his brother.

His brother that had been missing for a thousand years. Heaven grieved for him. They sang songs to lead him home that went unused. But now he was found. And Castiel was going to make sure that his brother was taken care of, especially after he had used so much Grace to heal him.

As Cas turned around he saw the confused eyes of Sam and Dean. Sam was the first to come out of the shock. "Who- who is he?" Castiel smiled fondly up at the taller men.

"He is my brother, beloved of every angel. He has been missing for a millennia. And all of Heaven will rejoice his appearance."

"Ok... What is he the angel of?" Dean spoke up, both brothers still questioning.

"He is Time. And he must have heard of your very loud prayers." Cas then walked up and hugged Dean. "Thank you for praying so loud. It brought him home."

Dean froze before awkwardly patting the angels back. Castiel then separated himself to sit on a chair near the hotel couch that the Doctor lay on.

"Sit down. I will tell you about him." Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged before they both drew up chairs. "We do have some time Dean, seeing as we don't know when Cas' brother will wake up."

"Time was the first being that my Father created, allowing him to start Creation. Time himself is pretty much as old as God seeing as he was created mere seconds after God appeared."

Cas cleared his throat before continuing. "When created, he was a small sphere of golden energy that has wisps of it coming off him. He was as big as a human baseball. He had no other features but he could see. See everything. And he rolled to get around on the ground.

"Time was lonely up in Heaven so God decided to do something. He couldn't have his Creation sad so Father Created the first angel. Time sung with joy as he floated over to the fledging, not needing wings to move about in the air. Each and every fledgling was raised by Time.

"The golden ball spent time with each fledgling, grooming them, teaching them, and helping them to fly. He always was quietly humming; the humming always gave us peace. Anytime the fledgling got hurt, Time would hum worriedly and take his own grace to heal us. Now, Time would also frequently, how do you put it, 'nuzzle' our Grace seeing as we were made from our own Grace, give us warmth, love, and protection.

"When he rolled around or flew, no angel would step on him even though the smallest angel was many of millions of times bigger than him. Whenever he passed by, we would extend our Grace to him, giving him the warmth that he had given us for many millennia when he raised us."

A small moan emitted from the man on the couch but he didn't stir again, allowing Cas to continue.

"A thousand years ago Time disappeared. Heaven searched and searched. But we couldn't find Our beloved Time. So, even though we had our own duties, we sang. We sang for him, hoping to lead him home, to comfort him wherever he was. And we still haven't stopped singing since the day he disappeared. Now he is home."

The man on the couch suddenly shot up into a sitting position. He looked at his hands and ran a hand through his hair. "Good. Still the same. No regeneration."

He then shook his head. "What a power rush! Wow that felt nice." The man then stood up. "Hello. And who might you two be. Wait let me guess the species."

The man held up a finger as he sniffed the air. "Oh. I'm on earth and you both are humans. Nice nice nice. I am called the Doctor by the way. I assume Castiel told you both about my time in heaven?"

All the brothers could do was nod their head, stunned at the rapid fire words the man seemed to spit out. The Doctor then turned to Cas and gave him a hug, surrounding Cas with his golden Grace. He tried to use his wings but he bit back a cry. His last adventure had hurt his wings.

The trench coated angel noticed and he scanned the Doctor for injuries. "Its my wings Castiel. I was zapped with something that somehow made my wings solidify on this plane of existence even though they were still invisible. I then proceeded to fall from a high place. I couldn't let the Zygons be Zygons. But I did stop them."

Castiel looked up, now very concerned. Hurt wings came with a whole new level of pain. They were a manifestation of ones Grace. "It doesn't hurt as much as regeneration but Cas could you please help me with them?"

Cas looked honored to do so as he nodded, eyes shining. He led Cas to the 1960s Britain police box (thanks for that geeky piece of info Sam!) that had appeared and held the Doctor.

Thats when the Winchesters broke out of their stupor. "Wait. You are taking Cas inside that tiny box of yours? I would think it would be too cramped." Sam observed. The Doctor just laughed and beckoned all three inside.

Look out ground. Three jaws are coming in for a landing.

"How...? Its...? What?!" Were deans oh so elegant wording. Sam was just as floored as his brother. Cas was too, but for a different reason. He could feel so much Grace. His brothers Grace fully inhabited this place. It made him feel safe and he remembered what it was like to be around Time.

"Hey Sexy?" The box hummed. "Can you put on the instructional video? I knew that would come in handy one day." The video played, explaining what the Doctor was, what the box was, and what the Doctor did for a living. Five minutes later, Sexy had made a room for the four to hang out in.

It was a sky blue colored room with TARDIS blue carpeting that seemed to be made of the softest of of things. As they sat down, the Doctor materialized his wings. Everyone was in awe. Soon their gazes turned into shocked ones as they saw the damage done on the six magnificent wings.

Feathers were torn out, dried blood in its place, showing that this had happened at least a day or two ago. Some feathers were a bit scorched, others were totally unrecognizable. Most, if not all the feathers were bent or not in its right position. The wings were trembling slightly through the pain.

Suddenly a bowl of water appeared along with quite a few face cloths. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam spoke up. "Uh...Doctor? May we help? Its the least we can do for you since you saved Cas."

The man looked over and smiled. "Sure. Have Cas show you how. It is a long delicate process, I am warming you."

The brothers smile and got to work, the three doing two wings each. It took about four hours for them to finish both sides of the wings. They had gently scrubbed the blood off and preened off broken or burned feathers that were on in a rather large pile. Over the skin they had put ointment from a large tub that the TARDIS materialized.

As Cas put the feathers in a basket which got rid of them, the Doctor sighed gratefully. "Thank you. It would have taken me days to accomplish. Cas, I can help you when you need yours done." Indicated angel nodded along with Sam and Dean.

The Doctor then got up and dusted himself off. "How are you guys coping?"

"Pretty well we do hunt monsters for a living." Sam said. The Doctor then smiled. "How about aliens?"


	3. Travels

I don't own. Only the plot is my precious.

Oooooooooooo

The Doctor dashed around the console, pulling levers and being his usual, Tigger like self.

"So. Where do you want to go? We could go see Raxacoricofallapatorius. Nah. I have a bit of a rocky relationship. Don't want to run into the Siltheen. Maybe Cardiff? Jacks sure to be in a bit of a tight spot." The Doctor spoke in his usual rapid fire pace. The new companions could barely keep up.

The man turned to look at them, warm brown eyes sparkling truly with new life for the first since Martha left. He was in his element and he had his brother with him.

"All of time and space. Do you want to explore the TARDIS? Visit someone who is long dead? We can do that as long as we don't cross our own time streams. If we did..." The Doctor paused as he gestured wildly with his hands. "Boom."

As they were orbiting in the time vortex, the Doctor allowed his passengers to take in where they were.

The console room was a warm, assuring, comfortable orange, and the support beams were goldish in color. There were the circle things that he loved so much. The Doctor himself was wearing his pinstriped suit, tan Converse, and his trench coat; his hair had its gravity defying magic working at full blast.

While the Doctor was maneuvering his ship, the three other passengers took the time to take everything in- not just the interior. Sure, they understood that the man was an angel who was very important to heaven. But with the urgency that the Doctor's now healed wings had held, the three didn't have the time to process the new information.

The Doctor had them watch a 'film' that was of him explaining what he was and what he did. It was never watched seeing as it was explaining what God did to make him disappear and put him with the Galli-whatsits. But as the Doctor on video explained that there were hundreds of alien races out there, the explaining accompanied with extravagant hand motions, the Winchesters, and the honorary one, realized that their world was much bigger than they had realized.

God had never told the angels about the other races, seeing as the angels might smite them for sport or over anger. But he wasn't worried about them not being safe and protected. Time was out there, supervising them along with the humans.

The passengers also learned about how old the Doctors vessel was and how regeneration worked. It explained about the two hearts and how in regeneration every single cell was burnt up and was replaced. And that the Doctor was very aware during this process.

The three were stunned and a bit nervous about the large vastness out there- that the humans were not alone. Sure, it was reassuring that they were not alone, yet it was daunting that there were species out there that could kill them without a hint of regret.

The Doctor repeated his question about where the three wanted to go. And Cas answered. "Heaven?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "No not yet. It isn't the right time." Castiel nodded, understanding the Doctors reason.

Shrugging his shoulders seeing as no other preferences were offered up, the Doctor set the coordinates to randomize. When they were parked, the Doctor realized that his new companions were splattered with blood. That would not do. Ever.

"Come on," the Doctor said, leading the way out of the console room. "Lets get you three patched up, fix you hot showers, and clean clothes." The man then looked down the corridor and saw a new door appeared. "Thanks Sexy."

The door opened and showed the four the room. It had cream colored walls and honey colored wood floors. There were three white doors that held separate showers, one on the left wall, one strait ahead, and one on the right wall of the spacious room. Clothes hung on each door handle.

On the first door on the left, there was a long pair of jeans, a white wife beater, a maroon colored tee, and a red plaid button up that hung from a black hanger. It also had a pair of black socks on the floor directly under the clothes. It was definitely Moose's clothing seeing as they were so long and too big to be the other twos.

The door that was directly across the room from them held a new suit, a blue tie, a clean trench coat, and black dress shoes with black socks. Castiel smiled at that one. He had his trench coat taken off so the brothers could see the wound seeing as the ripped and bloody fabric would only hinder the bandaging, making him leave it at the motel.

The third and final door had a black wife beater, a black Metallica long sleeve shirt and a green flannel with white socks. Yes. The typical many layer outfits that the Winchesters wore were easily supplied by the TARDIS. The Winchesters would probably feel very naked without so many layers.

Then everyones eyes gravitated to a leather necklace that was hanging on Dean's hanger. "And yes Dean. That is the actual Samulet. Things that are of import that get lost tend to find their way onto the TARDIS." Team Free Will smiled at that. The Samulet found its way back.

The three nodded their thanks at the Doctor before heading to the shower. Luckily the brothers only had a few bruises from the hunt while Cas, now healed, had gotten severely hurt from the witch hunt.

Furthermore, the three were glad that the hot water never ran out. It was a nice, pleasant change issued yet again by the amazing ship called the TARDIS. And the clothes fit perfectly, the sizes were spot which is thanks to the living ship.

ooooooooooooooo

Now clean and ready to go, the three were led by the Doctor out of the TARDIS and onto what looked like a high tech ship. It was either white or silver, with black accents.

Whipping out his sonic, the Doctor scanned some tech. The mans eyes widened dramatically. His head quickly turned towards the three getting out of the TARDIS. "I am so sorry. We are on a ship that holds my greatest enemy. And we have to stop them. I didn't mean for us to come here on your first trip. Get ready to run. They are called the Daleks."

"Ok," Dean said, not willing to back down, "Debrief us. Weaknesses? What are their weapons?" Sam and Cas nodded along, wanting to help this odd man that had already helped them out so much.

"You will have to run. A lot if you want to stay with me. Ok. They have a whisk like apparatus that shoots a deadly laser. Under no circumstance let it shoot you. They also have a plunger which they use to drain the life from you. They can levitate- so stairs can't stop them. Shoot the eye stalk. That is their only weakness."

All three nodded and drew their weapons as pepper shakers crossed their view.

Ooooooooo

As the things rounded the corner all of their eyestalks zeroed onto the Doctor.

"It is the Doc-tor! Ex-ter-mi-nate him!"

The Doctor placed a hand on his blue box and it was hidden from view so the Daleks couldn't get it. "RUN!"

The Doctor grabbed Cas' hand, pulling him along making the other Winchester follow closely behind the two majestically flapping trench coats. They ran through the corridor only to be met by a thick metal door. Nodding at Sam, the brothers kicked the door in, continuing to run.

Once everyone was in, the Doctor struggled a little bit to close the door. Sam and Dean shot at the eyestalks, shooting a few of the blue glowing eyes to cover the Doctor. They also wanted to decrease their enemies numbers.

Quickly, the door was soniced tightly shut. The four began their running again, but they were cornered by even more Daleks than the other corridor held.

Oooooooooooo

The Daleks herded them into a meeting hall that all the Daleks were now in. Only a few hundred of the bronze beasts were on the ship.

"Doc-tor you will pay for your crimes a-gainst the Dal-eks in the Time War. So will your com-pan-ions."

As the whisks of the Daleks pointed at Cas, Dean, and Sam, the Doctor started to protest and move from foot to foot, his gesturing starting up again.

"Stop! They have no part in this!"

"Then why did they shoot at us Doc-tor? Why did they bliiiiind us?"

"Because you were shooting at them!"

"They were with you Doc-tor."

"Just stop! Their time lines haven't stopped yet. Sure the lines might stop and stumble but they always come back full force. But if you shoot them, it would mean the end of Time itself. The end of me."

"Then we shall kill them. Let them die so you die with them. The Dal-eks are su-per-ior. We shall thriiiive!"

The laser fired at Cas and the Doctor ran and pushed Cas out of the way. The Doctor took the shot. He couldn't have his brother, the one he raised, just to die in front of him.

"TIME!" Cas yelled, voice cracking as the Doctors pain filled body fell. Cas caught his head while Sam and Dean lowered him to a crouching position, the man downright refusing to be laid down.

Suddenly the Doctors wings materialized invisibly, so that the three within his wings could see the Daleks and vice versa. The Daleks couldn't see his wings while all three Winchesters could.

Panting, the Doctor felt the energy of the Dalek's shot go to his wings. It built and built. Then the energy suddenly exploded outward to kill all the Daleks of its own accord.

The Doctor yelled, tears flowing down his face as the energy ripped itself from his body. The yell of pure and unchained pain was accompanied by the screaming of all the Daleks as they were demolished, ripped apart, by their own power.

With that, the Doctor passed out, his body going limp, causing his companions to catch his limp body again before his head could meet the floor. But as the Doctor succumbed to the darkness, he hear a faint wooshing sound getting louder and he saw the three concerned faces be bathed in familiar orange light.


	4. The TARDIS and Flowers

**I hope yo** **u like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

The Doctor woke up to the steady sound of three different breathing patterns along with his TARDIS' humming and the singing of the angels. It was nice having Sexy greet him in his mind. It gave him a welcoming and warm feeling. The Doctor patted Sexy's floor. She hummed happily at his touch.

The Doctor groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Time was still in pain. The three who surrounded him tried to push him back down. Time grunted and cheated by using his invisible wings to push his new companions back. Stumbling to the console, he put his hand on the center cylinder. Gold regeneration energy flew from his hand and into the TARDIS. The TARDIS replied with an appreciative hum. It needed some more energy. The gold energy swirled and twisted in the air, the TARDIS showing off for the new companions.

After the energy was transferred, the Doctor's knees collapsed and he grabbed onto the console. The round things flashed a bit, Sexy was showing her concern. Oh how he loved the round things. Taking a few deep breaths, he straitened up and started to walk out of the console room. "Come on," the Doctor called back to them, voice still a bit rough from the screaming he did, "lets go to the kitchen. Bet you all are starved. We can get you all some food and drinks."

The three ducklings behind the Doctor soon saw the TARDIS' kitchen. It was quite a large kitchen. The island was right across from them. Against the wall were the cabinets and counters. The cabinets were a white while the counters were black, the island looked the same- the top was black and the bottom was white. The black counters looked like galaxies. Upon looking closer, stars and galaxies moved around on the countertops, looking like the lights forming them were drifting through space. A white fridge was at the end of the counter, next to the sink on the right. The oven was right across from the door if you ignored the isle. A silver microwave was placed over the while oven, more cabinets surrounding both the microwave and the oven. The walls a TADRIS blue and the floors looked exactly like the countertops.

While the kitchen took up the front and the right walls, the left side of the large kitchen held a dark brown colored wooden table. The Doctor urged them to sit down and in no time they all had food.

Cas and Dean had cheeseburgers that also had their usual add-ons and condiments, Sam had a salad, and the Doctor had a weird looking dish that looked like it was made of flowers. Cas and the Winchesters had beers and the Doctor had a hot pink drink.

The Doctor had his plate full of flowers. There where tiny green flowers that resembled a Tiger Lily in shape and the flowers almost seemed fluorescent. There was a light blue flower that had many petals. A purple flower that was bigger than the green flowers but smaller than the blue one, took up the rest of the plate. It was a royal purple and had only three petals. Bright yellow freckles that dotted the petal stood out against the color yet the colors strangely complemented each other. Meanwhile, the hot pink drink foamed and seemed to swirl, like it had its own current. The liquid was a bit thicker than a normal liquid- like it was a shake.

"So Doctor. What are those?" Sam said, his nerdy brain had never seen flowers like that. Time could see the curiosity that plainly showed in the tall man's eyes.

Chewing and swallowing, the Doctor answered. "Oh. These flowers are from the planet called Corica." Time pronounced it as Core-ick-ah. "The people are beautiful. Its filled with flowers and bees and butterflies. And yes the original bees are alien."

The Doctor smiled at Cas and Cas smiled back. Time had urged God to create the bees. Time did it for Cas. He was having trouble flying. So Time had the bees created to show him that anything could fly. The beings with too big bodies flew, so so could Cas. And that got Cas to fly, surrounded by Time and the alien bees.

Dean and Sam were stunned at the revelation. But they were soon shoved out when the Doctor offered to take them somewhere else. "Would you guys like to go to Coricah? Its a nice warm place. But its not a dry hot. Think more...forest."

The three shrugged and the Doctor ran out to the console. "Allon-zy! We're gonna fly through time and space. So hang on tight!" The Doctor shouted.

Moose, Squirrel, and Wings hung on tight to the metal railings as the Doctor ran around the console smiling, both actions looking madman-like. The Moose and Squirrel doubted the complete sanity of this man.

Suddenly the blue box stopped, and the three gladly took their time to get up and shake themselves off.

"We are here you guys. Who wants to open the doors?" The Doctor smiled kindly at his ruffled guests.

Sam got up first and cautiously opened the doors. He wanted to see outside. "Wow," Breathed Sam. "This is amazing."

The Doctor let out a light laugh as his new companions took in the view.

Instead of trees there were gigantic towering flowers. The vibrant green stems were as thick as a tree trunks. They soft and smooth in texture but they were firm and strong. At different intervals, darker green leaves sprouted from the stems.

Stepping outside, the non aliens saw the rest of the place. Grass that softly brushed your ankles varied in different shades and sizes, making it look like a sea of green. When looking up, you could see the canopy. The flowers were very, very tall. They would be at least six or seven Sams tall.

Long petals branched out from their stems, either wide or skinny they held the same magnificence. There were blues and reds, oranges and pinks, purples and yellows, whites and blacks, and every color in between.

Some petals had spots, some had stripes, and some had none or a mixture of the two. A few of the flowers could be recognized as ones from Earth. But many more where unidentifiable. Flowers could sometimes have long stalks that grew from the center that held pollen. Others had just a regular center that the petal normally attached to, no fancy additions.

On the ground there were smaller, denser bushes made of smaller flowers that frequently dotted the ground. Butterflies flitted across the air, dancing to their own toon, often stopping to pollinate. Small rabbits of varying normal colors could be seen bouncing around, sometimes paying attention to the dragonflies that flit past, the flying insects looking like living jewels. A clear, cool stream that was a light blue lazily wound itself through the forest, the beginning and the end not seen. But a waterfall was heard close by.

The sunlight that filtered through petals and holes painted the air and objects around them like watercolor, creating a more expressive and peaceful atmosphere.

Suddenly the four heard a loud buzzing noise. The Doctor quickly shut and locked his precious TARDIS. He didn't want any unwanted intruders. He knew that Sexy wouldn't either.

The Doctor sensed that the TARDIS took them here to fix something. And the Doctor was willing to help this beautiful planet.

Suddenly wind buffeted the larger petals of the gigantic flowers. It looked as if an aircraft was trying to land. Six rather large and powerful, yet skinny, legs appeared. Then the body came into view. It was large enough to easily fit five people before the wings began. The body was fluffy and fuzzy looking and it was black and yellow. The black eyes portrayed well meaning and good charisma. The stinger on the beast was tucked away safely, as to not sting anyone. A woman slipped off the giant bee, but not before lightly touching the antennas and then patting the head.

The woman had a tan tunic on, the neckline looked like an infinity scarf. The bottom and the long sleeves were a bit baggy, causing a slight but neat bunching effect. The sleeves stopped just below the wrists and the bottom stopped so it was a quarter of the way down the thigh. The leggings she had on were a dark green fabric, the color and design making it look like it had been made out of multiple leaves. She wore soft light brown lace up leather boots that went up mid shin and a matching thin belt at her waist, resting lightly on her hips. Her hair was a bright orange with spots and her eyes were a darker, more burnt orange.

There were dark brown straps that where on her shoulders like a backpack. She turned around and the bee nuzzled her, allowing a view of a light periwinkle colored Foxglove that was the size of a back pack. A small head was stickling out along with little hands that held on. The baby couldn't see over the woman's shoulder but was looking behind her. The baby had white eyes, both the inside and outside were outlined by gray. The little tuft of hair the child had was an extremely bright white color. It gurgled softly and bounced lightly as the mom made her was towards Team Free Will and the Doctor.

She looked at them in turn and smiled as her eyes finally landed on the Doctor. She hugged him and the alien was careful for the baby on her back when he hugged back.

The woman took the child out. "This is Blizzard. She was born from the SnowFlurry flowers that you helped me plant a few years back. Shes about seven months. Once the flower matured, which took about three and a half years, Blizzard was the first to be born from that flower." The woman smiled and turned to the new people.

"I'm Lily by the way. Short for Lilius(Lil-E-us). Born from a Tiger Lily." She held her hand out and the three shook her hand, each taking their turns introducing themselves.

Looking into the Doctor's eyes, he saw the reason Lily had come here. She was worried and scared. "Doctor. There is trouble."


	5. The Oncoming Storm

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I am very sorry that I have not updated in over a month. My muse died. But then it suddenly was alive and kicking and I wrote and wrote even when I needed to be sleeping. 2,500+ words baby!**

The group of five and a quarter went over to the bee. Cas being Cas walked straight on up and gave it a hug on its neck. The bee turned its giant head and nuzzled him back, causing Castiel to smile. Cas scratched the bee's side and buried his face in fluffy fur. It was nice to fully appreciate the things his brother created to help him fly.

Lillius climbed up onto the neck once Cas moved away reluctantly, the Doctor following close behind to help the other three up. "Come on slow pokes! We don't have all day!" The Doctor said cheerily. Dean shook his head.

"No way. I am not going to go fly on this thing." Dean said, trying to back away. Sam came up behind Dean to reassure him quietly enough so that Lillius couldnt hear. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Remember. We have two angels that can catch us in an instant." With that Sam patted said shoulder and walked over to pet the giant bee that would be carrying them.

Dean would admit that what Sam said reassured him enough to get on. Lillius was the closest to the head and next was the Doctor, his back braced against Lily's so he could see the three men behind him, the baby held in his arms. Dean was up next, Cas behind him, and Sam after that.

The child was cooing as she bounced on unsteady feet, hands held above her head, keeping the Doctors long index fingers in a tight grip. She would shakily walk a few steps forward on the fluffy bee before the Doctor lifted his hands and moved them towards himself, causing the baby's feet to leave the bees back to start over. The baby sat down after a few quick giggling rounds, sneezing like a kitten. It was adorable. Even Dean, pale with fright and humming Metallica, cracked a small smile.

The Doctor turned around and put the white haired baby in the foxglove pouch as he saw smoke rising in the distance. The area had the tree like flowers knocked down. "What happened there?" Time said, voice colored thickly with concern.

Lily looked down at the circular clearing sadly. "Something crashed there about two weeks ago. They cut down every flower in a half mile radius. They kept saying that they were in 'Earths Redwood forest.' I think the Chameleon circuit that you put here works only on intruders like you said. They can't move past that radius thanks to you. Many of us Coricans were outraged at the cutting of the flowers- scratch that- we all were. The families were screaming bloody murder. And all of us are very non-violent. But we didn't dare go closer because their eyes were all black."

Everyone that was behind Lily- bar the baby of course- shared a look.

"You see," Lily continued, not noticing her passenger's faces, "we are born from flowers. A girl is born from a male plant and a boy is born from a female.

"The flowers are planted and taken care of when one of the Coricans come of age. For example when a male plant is found the female that plants it will become the mother by taking extensive care of it. If a male helps plant a male flower with a female, the male doesn't and will not have any relation to the child. So the Doctor is not related by any means to my child.

"And that flower that we are born from is our home- our lifeline. If it is cut we die. And when we die naturally- not by having our flower cut- our flower can go on to have another child or it becomes what we call a Petal-less. It still blooms and grows and has all its petals but it is only alive in memorial for their child. It is a huge disrespect when one cuts a Petal-less. A Petal-less dies on its own time and its own decision leaving behind a new seed to plant and nurture. So you can understand why we are all outraged. Hundreds died or were extremely disrespected."

The four nodded, easily taking in the information. The Doctor then suddenly spoke up, a sense of urgency in his voice. "Lily. Drop us off just outside of that circle. We need go solve that problem. When we are off you go home. I can call the TARDIS once we are done."

Said girl nodded and said a command to the fluffy bee, not arguing about his command due to his serious tone. Dean however, was holding the Doctor's hands so hard Time was sure he would regenerate as the bee descended. Once they landed, Dean was the first one off. Dean rolled off and fell to his knees, Sam jumped off and stumbled to keep his balance, and the two angels easily slid off.

Once Lily was far away Time turned to his companions, stony faced. The Doctors hard expression was extraordinarily scary. "I know I don't advocate guns but check your pockets." The Winchesters patted their pockets, feeling nothing. They put their hands inside their pockets, surprised to pull out their sawed off shotguns. Focusing, the Doctor snapped his fingers and thin white-gold ribbon-like things were seen arching through the air. Each floating thing was about a foot long and they looked like they had minds of their own. When the Doctor held his hand out the six ribbons started to twirl and spin around his hand, nudging it and gently caressing the exposed skin. The Doctor whispered something then pointed and they were off, folding the grass that they passed over into a barely noticeable Devils trap. Once they were done they sped back and touched the Doctor's outstretched palm, then faded into the air.

"What were those?" Sam asked. The Doctor looked at the tall moose of a man.

"It is one of the many forms my Grace can take when I manifest it." The Doctor explained, face still grave with what was happening.

With that the Doctor ran into the tree flowers, coat flapping around him, causing the others to burst into a run to follow. When Sam and the others burst into the clearing they were greeted with the sight of Time smiting every demon in sight. The Doctors usually warm brown eyes burned with seething hatred as his hands arched about quickly and efficiently. Two demons jumped on him from behind but Time judo flipped them both into the ground hard enough to leave a dent in the dirt before he smites them both. Even from quite a length away the Hunters could feel his pure fury but they couldn't see the main reason why the man was angry. They just assumed it was from the Coricans dying. The Hunters jumped in to help after the few seconds it took for them to soak in what was happening. With three others now helping the large mass of demons were soon gone, the demons leaving the bodies of the flower people that they had killed by cutting their flower.

Once the meat suits were snapped away by the archangel of Time, everyone saw what drove the Doctor to his wrath. It was an angel trapped in a circle of holy fire. And that angel was Gabriel. He was lying unconscious in the long grass, cuts and bruises marring his skin. The Doctor took out his sonic and fiddled with it, holding it up to his ear to hear what setting it was on. He pushed the slider that made the sonic longer and pressed the button when it was pointed at the flames. A buzzing sound filled the clearing and the flames went out. Time rushed over to Gabriel while the three stood shocked at the sight of the supposedly not dead Trickster. Watching on, the men saw Time sit his limp brother up, pressing his forehead to the others, closing his eyes. The angel of time opened his mouth slightly, allowing a wisp of his golden grace float into his brother to heal him. Cuts knitted themselves together without a scar. Bruises aged and faded quickly.

The archangel moaned as he felt himself get healed. He then realized an angel must have had to healed him. Gabriel's eyes snapped wide open as he let out a strangled cry when he felt familiar Grace brush against his own. "TIME?!" With that the Doctor was tackled to the ground just after he had helped Gabe and himself up. Time laughed as he managed to get up, Gabriels arms around his neck, legs around the Doctors waist, and head buried in the crook of the older angels neck. The Doctor wound one arm around the small man's waist while the other rubbed comforting circles on his back. Gabe could feel his brother's now manifested wings around him again and everyone heard him purr making everyone smile. Time's Grace melded with Gabriel's, allowing Gabe to feel fully surrounded by his love. Soon enough Castiel joined his Grace with theirs once he deemed it long enough that Gabriel had their brother all to himself. Cas didn't like having his Grace separated from his older brother but he was willing to let Gabe have Time to himself for a while. Once the wings were put away tightly at his back Time asked Gabe something of extreme importance. "Are you gonna get off any time soon?"

"Nyo." Was the eloquent answer as limbs tightened. The Doctor sighed and shook his head. He wondered if all the angels would react like this. They probably would and he would end up at the bottom of the Grace melding pile of angels.

"At least please go to my back." Gabriel disappeared for a second and then he reappeared in the same position on the Doctors back.

The Doctor laughed while he took out a key that was on a necklace. He enveloped it in his hand and closed his eyes. An aged gold light could be seen from between his fingers. It was so bright that you could faintly see the bones underneath the skin and flesh of the Doctor's Hand. A whooshing sound filled the air as the TARDIS materialized in front of them. Gabriel lifted his head and looked at the small Police Box before they went in. All of the newer companions, even if they had been on there before, were struck down in awe.

The Doctor started babbling fast enough so only Gabe could understand. But what the other three gathered from his babbling was that the Doctor was filling Gabe in with what had happened to him.

"So," the Doctor said as he slowed down his talking and seemed to finally take a breath, "we can go to the pool room, the library, the pool thats in the library, the couch pit, the tennis court... Well" the Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck, "Sexy, thats the TARDIS, can make any room you want so what would it be?"

The four looked at each other and silently agreed to what room that they would go to. "The pool in the library." They said in unison.

The Doctor smiled and rushed of with Gabriel still latched onto him like a koala. "Allons-y! We have to got to the wardrobe first!" They took a right, went strait, ducked under an arch, jumped over a few boxes, took a left, went diagonal (A/N who gets that reference? Please comment!) and looped around before they arrived at a wooden door. They were greeted by an absolutely humongous wardrobe. The Doctor led them to swim suits and the changing screens.

Gabe, who the Doctor finally got to let go but not before the Doctor promised not to separate their Graces, got candy themed trunks while Sam got red plaid ones. Dean had green and Cas had honeybees on his. The doctor had plain black ones. Once they were all changed, and Gabe had latched back onto the Doctors unknowing back again, they were off.

Sexy opened two large oak doors for them and the were running through a few rows of bookshelves. The Winchester brothers immediately jumped in while Cas followed at a more sedate pace. Gabriel wanted to lay down on the reclining beach chair that had a long enough seat to keep the whole body on it. But the Doctor had other ideas. The angel of time held onto Gabriels legs to make sure he couldn't wiggle off. The Doctor then jumped in with Gabriel on his back. Said angel was too surprised about the sudden turn of events that he couldn't poof away from his older brothers back fast enough.

As soon as the two archangels surfaced, everyone started laughing. Gabriel started to splash everyone and managed to get Cas on his team. The Doctor leapt out of the pool (he had reassured everyone that you could get the books wet seeing as they were water proofed) and disappeared into the many many book cases. Cas and Gabe continued to splash the humans, using their unfair advantage. Their wings. Soon a pattering of feet was heard and the Doctor tossed the Winchesters massive water guns. Now the playing field was even. The Doctor, Dean, and Sam were armed with water guns while Cas, Gabe, and the Doctor were armed with wings. Sometimes Time fought with his brothers or against them. Overall it was fun.

After a while they swore a truce to the Doctor seeing as he won with his one man army. The Doctor pushed away the water guns from the edge of the pool and everyone continued to chill. After a few more hours everyone was tuckered and got out. They dried off and the Doctor led them back to the changing rooms where they got into their pajamas. Dean had grey sweats with a black ACDC shirt on, Sam a maroon hoodie and black sweats while Cas had light blue silk pants and a matching button down pajama top. Gabe had ones similar to Castiels only it was whiskey colored. The Doctor had on a TARDIS onesie that he wore proudly.

Again, the Doctor took the lead. Only this time it was to the large room that had blue and gold memory foam cushions for the floor and the walls were a deep blue. Blankets were hooked onto the wall in the area where the wall meets the floor. The blankets worked like shades. You can pull it out and it will stay but when you pull it again it would retract and roll back up. The Doctor took the free end of the blue one and looped through the bar on the low hanging ceiling before hooking it to the matching hooks on the other side, successfully making a blanket fort. Another blanket, this time gold, was rolled flat out across the floor to hook to the other side. They climbed under the gold one, Dean on the left end followed by Sam, the Doctor, Gabe then Cas. They drifted to sleep, the humans dreaming and the angels replenishing their Grace, with Time singing a lullaby in Gallifreyan.


	6. Gathering

**Time Has Just Begun**

 _They drifted to sleep, the humans dreaming and the angels replenishing their Grace, with Time singing a lullaby in Gallifreyan_.

/\/\/\/\

The four woke up to find that the Doctor was no where to be seen. Gabe undid the blankets and they immediately rolled back to their original position like a window shade. When they looked back they had clothes laid out that were placed where they had been sleeping.

The door clicked open slowly, beckoning the four to exit the room. Sam cautiously led the angels and his brother out into the hallway with clothes in hand. A bit farther down the hall another door clicked softly open. The three recognized it as the door they had went into to change in when they first got into the TARDIS.

When they stepped in they saw one more door. But now the doors were now obviously color coded. There was a bright green, then a brown, a blue, then a whiskey colored. According to the order it went Dean, Sam, Castiel, then Gabe due to their eye colors. They then split off, the human brothers taking nice hot showers while the angelic ones just used their Grace to clean themselves while they preened their wings.

Once they were done they stepped outside and followed the lit lights on the ceiling as the hallways split and twisted. Soon enough they arrived at the console room where the Doctor was yet again running around the console.

As soon as Time saw them he smiled and started to babble away. The only thing they caught though was was the bit at the end. "So we could go pick up my friend Jack or we could go on a hunt maybe. Its up to you."

"Well," Dean started, "I have been missing my Baby. So we could go on a hunt. But I have to fix up her engine first."

The Doctor nodded and ran around flipping switches, twisting knobs, pushing buttons, and pulling levers. "Allons-y! Hang on tight!" Everyone scrambled to hang onto something. Dean and Cas hung onto one of the support beams, Sam and Gabriel hung onto the metal railing by the seats while the Doctor held onto the console. Only the Doctor and Gabriel were laughing. As the TARDIS landed, Time patted her lovingly, causing the beautiful girl to hum back.

"Okay. Its been a few days- about three- since I have picked you guys up. But here we are." The Doctor opened the doors and the five walked out of the police box that was parked behind some trees so that she wouldn't be found. She had all defense protocols on including the one that allowed her to dematerialize silently to a safer place if someone unwanted came along. They were dealing with his family after all and the God didn't want them mixing with aliens yet. Once everyone was out, the TARDIS locked herself. They walked for about twenty minutes through the woods until they emerged and saw an abandoned warehouse with the impala sitting in front of it.

"Hello boys."

Crowely was leaning against the impala, an annoyed look on his face. "I found that you two Winchesters somehow got off my radar. And none of my demons could see you or see where you had been. Its a bit annoying. So after two days of you not turning up I took something of yours last night Dean. Your impala. But still you didn't come looking for it. Then suddenly you magically appear."

Crowley stood from the impala, Dean bristling with anger that Crowley kidnapped his car. The demon sighed then grinned. "So Winchesters, how did you go off the radar?"

Time smiled and stepped forward, subtly standing in front of his four companions. Though nobody noticed, the Doctor's wings rustled, ready to take on any attack. Raising his hand and eyes twinkling as he strolled slowly forward towards the king of hell. "That would be- uh- me. Hello." Th Doctor lowered his raised hand to chest hight and waved his fingers.

The king of hell narrowed his eyes at the tall newcomer, trying to figure out who the hell he was. Crowley had never seen the man with or without the Winchesters. "I am Crowley- the King of Hell. And who might you be?" Crowley sneered, causing the Doctor to smile.

"My name is the Doctor." The Doctor held out his hand but Crowley didn't take it. "That isn't your name." Crowley said with distaste, causing the Doctor to retract his hand and put both hands into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

"Well that is all anyone knows. Rather not divulge my name out to people who could use it against me." The Doctor took out his sonic with one easy movement and scanned the car. Looking over his shoulder the Doctor started talking again. "Nothing was done to your car Dean. But I could modify the engine so it runs on less gas."

Taken aback by the sudden topic change Dean blinked for a moment before nodding, walking over to the angel/alien, not knowing that Time was thinking on why Crowley would want the boys. Dean popped the hood for the man and watched carefully as the Doctor worked on his Baby, making sure nothing was hurt or put out of whack. He had seen the TARDIS and all of it complexity and trusted the Doctor with his car. And who was he one to turn down something that could save him money and help his Baby? Something clicked in the engine and the Doctor drew back, putting away his sonic quickly, happy with his handy work.

Everyone suddenly spun around at Crowley's "seize him." The Doctor was restrained by two large demons grabbing his arms, causing Cas and Gabe to draw their angel blades. The Doctor struggled a little to make it believable that he didn't want to be restrained. But if he really wanted to get out he could easily kill the demons without a second thought.

Crowley stepped forward. "So who are you?" The Doctor smiled causing Crowley to talk again. "Scratch that what are you. You easily made these four bozos trust you. And you must be powerful enough to keep them totally and utterly of the grid. Its not easy without them leaving a little bit of trace behind."

The Doctor, still smiling, began talking. "Oh now you are on the right track. Its not a who question but a what. And the answer to that question is quite a simple one. I am something that you have never seen before and you will never see something like me again."

Angered by the answer Crowley attacked. He raised his hand the clenched it into a fist. Crowley refused to be talked to like that by some nobody. The Doctor gasped as his heart- the one on the left mind you- stopped beating. The Doctor's knees collapsed under him, causing the demons to fully hold his weight. But everyone that hadn't met the Doctor was very confused that as the Doctor was held up, he was panting and letting out out a grunt or two as he tried to get his heart to restart. But nobody could give him a good thump on the back to get said heart started back up. Crowley stalked forward and grabbed the Doctor's throat, using his demonic strength to slowly choke the man. "I just stopped your heart. How are you still alive?" Crowley could practically heard the angels growling at the mistreatment of the Doctor. "Ooh. Looks like you got yourself a few pets." Crowley snapped his fingers on his free hand and demons seized the angels swords and Sam and Dean's knives holding them to their owners throats.

On the inside Crowley was so very puzzled. He had stopped this mans heart and even though he was choking him long enough to kill a regular human or an angel's vessel, the man still wasn't dying. But the Doctor was turning a little bit pale at the long oxygen depravation though. Crowley then let the man's throat go, standing back to admire the already forming bruise shaped like his hand on the foreign man's neck.

Upon seeing his companions being threatened the Doctor struggled, his Grace trying to shield his brothers and the Winchesters. Clearly the demons felt the energy pour off of him and two more big demons came to restrain him as they marched everyone inside the abandoned building. The Doctor let himself be dragged into the large circular room. Only when he saw what was in the room did he began to panic and try to scramble backwards, causing everyone to puzzle at what scared the man.

The room was large and circular, the ceilings and walls were a polished grey metal that shined in the light. Circular white lights went around the room, imbedded seamlessly into the floor, made the room seem even bigger. There were five glass cases built seamlessly into the wall in a semicircle across from them. In between each tall case was a grey pillar made of metal, yet again in that semicircle. The pillars seemed to have a rough texture, like they were sanded in rough circular motions. In the center was a wide, hollow glass pillar that touched the ceiling, the last two wall imbedded cases were equal to it. Inside was a chair that had straps to hold the resident down. This time the chair was made of strong wood and the straps were a dark leather enforced with dull grey metal. All of that did not scare the Doctor. It what was illuminated inside the cases were what scared him. They were tall silver men that looked very high-tech. The Cybermen.

"No. No! You need to get out of here this place is dangerous! Please let my brothers and the Winchesters go!" The Doctor yelled as he was dragged closer to the clear cylinder.

"Oh," cooed Crowley, "So you are a pretty little bird. I think that I want to use your grace to power this thing up. You see, I want to use these things to be meat suits. Nobody can kill metal- not really. So in you go Doctor." The door to the cylinder was opened and the Doctor was man-handled inside. As he was another demon took off his coat, his suit jacket, tie, and button down shirt.

Even with all of his struggling the Doctor was strapped down while the angels and the Winchesters where tied to one of the pillars with angel proof chains. There was a strap on his forehead, one around his shoulders, four for his wrists and shins, and two for his stomach and thighs. After Time was strapped in, Crowley demanded that he show his wings. The Doctor shook his head but soon stopped as his friends were threatened again. He couldn't let them die. Not while they were under his protection.

Head hung and resigned with his fate, showed his wings on the material plane. Time also drew back his grace from his brothers, not wanting them to experience the pain that he would inevitably bear as the demons put little patches onto his temples, chest, and abdomen that were attached to wires that connected to box that would no doubt shock him when turned on.

Crowley then went into the cylinder and smirked at the Doctor. "Grace tends to want to stay in it's angel. But if it's working in over time its easy to collect." Still smirking Crowley went behind the Doctor and took ahold of one of his wings- the bottom right to be exact and used his other hand onto the Doctors spine to brace himself- and pulled. The Doctor keened as his wing was painfully pulled away from his body. The bone, muscle, skin, flesh, and feathers slowly separating from the Doctor's back like string cheese. Crowley then proceeded to pull each wing away from the Doctor's back one by one, only leaving one or two inches left attached on each wing. Once done the wings were resting much of their weight on the ground, trembling slightly as the Doctor cried an moaned.

The humans and angels fought against their bonds as their friend and brother was being tortured. Soon enough all four were gagged and forced to watch as golden grace and blood alike dripped out of Time's back in sickening streams. The usual grace was pure liquid and mixed with the blood while some of it came off like the floating mist it usually was.

Crowley, not yet done with the torture turned the shocks onto full, the patches quickly formed painful burns on where they stuck. The King of Hell quickly exited the clear cell and watched with grim satisfaction as the golden substance- a color he never knew was possible for grace- began filling up the cylinder, pouring out of the convulsing man, powering up the metal men. But Crowley hadn't expected how much Grace the Doctor had. This was to much grace that one angel held. As soon as the metal men were powered up they turned to liquid metal due to the heat of the energy. For that the Doctor was grateful. but that occurrence caused Crowley to be angry. So. Very. Angry.

He stormed into the cell and began to throttle the Doctor. Between his wings being almost completely ripped off, continuously being shocked, to have one heart be stopped, and being strangled again, the Doctor ejected from his vessel.

And due to all his pain, the sphere of golden light pulsed, causing his magnificent Grace to connect with every single angel in the Universe before it went back inside it's vessel. He wanted comfort that only could be given by his family, the ones he raised.

Angel wings soon sounded over the Doctors continuous screams and tears. The only thought on all of their minds was that their Time, their brother, their selfless caretaker had been hurt.

And they were angry.


	7. Catching Time As It Runs Through Fingers

And they were angry

The angels that had suddenly flooded the room all had their angel blades out and in their hands, every single angel looking sleek and deadly due to the anger coursing through all of their veins. Many more had appeared outside, killing the large of amount demons guards and making a solid ring around the building. Some faced outward and others faced towards the building. All of them being silent and angry sentinels.

Back inside one angel that managed to notice four people tied up through its anger, two of them its brothers and the other two the Winchesters, and freed them. Now four more angry people/angels joined the fray. All of their eyes were lit with heavenly fire at the sight of Time's burnt chest and nearly ripped off wings. Their eyes trailed down, taking in their loved ones bound and almost unconscious state, and their eyes landed on the large amount of blood and golden grace that lay on the floor. The grace slipped through the aforementioned red liquid, the blood sliding off it like water off a lily pad, not staining the pure golden color.

Tear tracks stained the Doctors face along with a thin layer of sweat that coated his body. One of his hearts had stopped, the other beating at a frantic pace, quickly slowing down due to the large amount of blood loss. Blood dried at the corners of Time's mouth due to his loud screaming. Also the forceful and unexpected exiting and quick re-entry of his true form contributed to the dried blood. Time couldn't heal himself so his throat stayed burned from his true form, making him unable to make a sound, beside screaming and whimpering. The angels seemed to growl at this when they heard their strong caretaker make the pitiful sound of a whimper.

Crowley quickly looked up from smiling cruelly at the Doctor at the sound of wings and chains hitting the floor, blood dripping down his hands. When he looked back down at the man he was torturing he saw the man weakly moving his mouth, as if trying to warn the countless angels to run. But that shocked Crowley. Most, if not all, begged their loved ones to save them from the torture. But not this man. This man protected his loved ones even if he had the chance to be saved. The demon was snapped out of his thoughts when someone spoke. Crowley then laughed at what Lucifer of all people said- "Let our Time go."

The King of Hell cockily retorted with a "Who? You mean this useless piece of meat?" Crowley was very sure of himself since he had carved sigils that did not allow angels in to the chamber and it did not allow them to exit once they were forced inside. He started to carve a sigil similar to the angel banishing symbol onto the two hearted man's chest but it had a few changes. It now banished an angel from using their grace. As the blade hit the Doctor, he arched his chest in the only direction he could, which was forward, thus making the lines deeper than originally intended. The angels seemed to get ready to pounce but were stopped when Crowley snapped his fingers, and many demons appeared thus making the already stuffed room full to the brim. When the fighting started Crowley carelessly cut away the leather binds, creating short and thin cut on his shins, ankles, wrists, chest and finally a cut that went from right above his right temple down to his chin.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting stopped and Crowley saw that all of the demons were dead and none of the angels had gotten hurt. He flinched on the inside. The angels were really mad. So he stabbed his knife into the captured mans right thigh saying something loud enough for everyone to hear which was "Be a dear and hold this" before he picked the man up bridal style. The harmed man's left arm had been thrown onto his bleeding stomach, the other arm hanging down, head lolling against his captors shoulder seeing as he wasn't able to lift his head or move any other part of his body. Somehow the angels were even more furious seeing as the brother, their caretaker, being forced to rely on this stupid and incompetent demon for support.

Crowley looked down at the man that had been curled into his chest, staining his new suit. Oh well the price you pay for fun.

"Well wasn't that amazing. He blew up our new possible meat suits. And he is such a fun plaything. But I must be getting home. Ta!" At that there was a loud chorus of "No!"'s and "Give Time back!"'s.

The three archangels that were present stepped forward, finally banding together. Angel Grace spun through the air, causing the air to turn electric. Sam and Dean instead zeroed onto Time's twitching hand rather than the King of Hell. They then looked at the gold Grace that seemed to pool on the floor underneath said hand. As it twitched, tendrils of the Grace ventured out towards the Doctors coat. When it reappeared it totally covered some objects that got pulled out of the coat. Soon enough all of the Grace was pooled right outside of the pocket of Time's trench coat hiding what was grabbed. Suddenly Sam and Dean ran at the glass, shattering it seeing as only they, as humans could touch it. But before the angels could grab the bleeding man, Crowley disappeared.

Many angels yelled and screamed in frustration, a cacophony of voices filling the air. Dean had had enough. The Doctor had obviously left things at their disposal so that they could find him. "ENOUGH! SHUT IT ALL OF YOU! WOULD YOUR BROTHER WANT YOU TO COMPLAIN INSTEAD OF SAVING HIM?" Every single being was silent. "I THOUGHT SO! NOW ALL OF YOU WILL SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LET ME DO THE WORK. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS DIRECTLY SPOKEN TO BECAUSE I NEED SILENCE! SO IF YOU KEEP YAPPING I WILL TAKE SAM AND POSSIBLY THE ONLY THING THAT COULD FIND HIM, AND USE IT MYSELF, LEAVING ALL OF YOU DOUCHE NOZZLES ALONE TO WALLOW IN PITY!" The countless angels blinked owlishly, not used to a mud-monkey speaking to them like that.

"Sam Cas and Gabe come here. I need help." Dean talked again, this time more calm, only his rage was bubbling just underneath the surface. "Gabe I need a large bottle, clear is better and it needs a tight stopper. Cas I need you to grab his coat and make sure its clean. Sam can you clear the path from glass? I need to kneel down by the grace."

As each person got to what they were asked to do, Dean studied the grace. Sam and Cas stepped back, a brown trench coat on Castiel's arm. Gabriel handed him a glass bottle about the size of his forearm that had a brown cork on top. Dean took it and nodded at the three who helped him, uncorking the bottle along the way. Dean started to talk, walking himself through what he was doing. The large room amplified his sound.

"The Doctor said that his Grace was alive, so maybe if I do this..." Dean trailed off as he put the bottle to the ground, the lip of the opening facing Time's grace. When he spoke next the blond was louder. "Hey buddy. I think you an probably hear me. I need you to get into the bottle. That way we can give you back to Time."

Everyone watched in amazement as a little gold ball formed near the edge of the pool of Grace, the shape reminiscent of Time's actual true form. The thing seemed to be looking up at Dean even though it had no face. It suddenly turned and nudged the golden puddle once. As soon as it stopped the Grace seemed to leap into the bottle. Dean corked and looked back down, seeing that the ball was still there, only it seemed to be vibrating with happiness. Dean absent-mindedly gave the grace bottle to Gabe, who poofed it into safe keeping. Dean still kneeling, reached out and pet the little ball of Grace, despite the protest of the other angels. Such a concentrated amount of angel's grace- Time's no less- would burn a human. When it leaned into his touch, Dean smiled. A true smile. When Dean took his hand away it seemed to wilt. But Dean quickly picked up the ball with cupped hands, like he was trying to hold water. Everyone was confused when Dean raised his hands until they were at his forehead.

Their confusions were resolved when the little ball of light hopped into Dean's hair, burrowing in a little and making itself comfortable. Only Cas, Sam, and Gabe smiled. Dean stood up with his eyes looking up, grabbing onto the three objects that the Grace was hiding. "You okay little dude?" The ball peeked over slightly, entering Dean's field of vision and hummed, which made Dean's head warm. The ball of light went back into it's previous position and Dean looked back at everyone.

"Well. Now that we have that settled, lets get down to work." The Grace left them a few objects. His sonic, a folded piece of leather that looked like an FBI ID with a blank piece of paper where the actual ID should lay and four leather necklaces that were tied together with a piece of frayed blue string. At the end of each necklace was a bronze TARDIS key. Dean immediately knew who they were for. Dean undid the string, letting it fall to the floor. He handed a necklace to Gabe, Cas, and Sam, putting the last one onto his own neck.

"Lets go. We need to get to the TARDIS. We can find the Doctor from there. But we might need some cavalry- some that are from the Doctor's alien side. Cas and Gabe can you two fill in your brothers and sisters on what's happening and what their brother's alien background is about? And you two need to keep peace between all the angels. We are here for one purpose. And if it was any other circumstance I would ditch the rest of the angels and take Sam Cas and Gabe."

Dean departed at the front, Sam walking beside him and a half step behind. As they walked the birds followed behind them. Little Dude, as Dean dubbed him, lead the group, bobbing and weaving through the air, leading Dean. When they got outside the angels that stood guard joined in the large flock of angels. Seeing as the angels were silent, they were talking over "angel radio". Soon enough everyone had arrived at the blue box after many minutes. The angels stared at the box until one spoke up, scoffing.

"What is this? Is this a joke? We can find Time with this piece of junk?" Dean glared at the angel that spoke up. Before Dean could even open his mouth Little Dude sped over and hit the angel straight in the side of it's head, actually making said angel stumble. The grace started growling and making sharp sounds. Every angel's eyes widened with each whistle, hiss, click, and snap. Dean grinned proudly, deducing that the little ball of Time was cussing the angel out.

Deciding that the cursing had gone on long enough, Dean unlocked and opened the door to the TARDIS. As soon as the door softly clicked open, the ball of light quickly spun and stood still, looking at the blue box. Honestly Little Dude looked like a dog. Suddenly the ball zoomed inside, the angels yelling in worry that it would hit the inside of the box and get hurt. The four who had been in the wonderful TARDIS just chuckled and smiled.

Gabriel then spoke. "C'mon guys lets go inside!" His suggestion was greeted with questions along the lines of 'how are we gonna fit in here?' And 'Gabriel are you in your right mind?' Gabriel laughed and just beckoned them inside the police box. Angel after angel after angel fit inside the box. Soon everyone was inside and they stared in awe at the machine around them. Many smiled, feeling the plentiful grace of their missing brother arching through the air.

The TARDIS hummed quietly and everyone quieted. Little Dude suddenly zoomed around the room, bopping Sam, Cas, Gabriel, and Dean's forehead. The ball pause in mid air, every pair of eyes locked onto its small form. Suddenly it resumed its motion, bopping Michael and Lucifer's foreheads too. It then floated towards the console and the six followed. Little Dude then started to push their sides to get them to move into their proper position.

Little Dude then flew off and settled into a little cubby hole like thing that was in the console. It snuggled in and suddenly there was a projection of the Doctor, suit, coat, and all, standing in one of the support beams.

"Hello." The projection wave and smiled. "I am the Doctor also known as Time. That little ball of energy that is projecting me, whom Dean calls Little Dude, is part of my grace. Which probably means that I am in a lot of trouble seeing as you need that little ball. So. Dealing with my capture and how to save me. I can't die because I am Time itself. Which is a good and a bad thing."

The projection of Time took a breath as everyone shared looks with each other. "First off, I can't die, like I said before. The very bad thing is that I can't die. My body will always generate grace no matter what state I am in unless I left the vessel- which I won't. If I regenerate, I will loose my face and personality and switch it for a new one- but I will be good as new. But my body for this timeline is not over yet. Now, Demons can touch my grace but they can't truly use it- it will overpower anything, hence the blown up cyber men. But as they will soon find out, touching my grace will hurt me seeing as they are dead beings, thus their timeline has decayed."

The Doctor paused and let everyone digest what they heard before he went off talking again. It was very complicated for someone who doesn't fully know Gallifreyans.

"To save me you will need back up. There is only one person on Earth that knows that I am both an alien and an angel. There was thus fiasco that made him immortal because my Grace was put into him. Since it was not of my own free will, instead of just bringing him back from the dead it made it so he can't die. Anyways, my little ball of grace has already chosen pilots for the TARDIS. I am very satisfied with the Grace's choices. Little Dude will help you fly the TARDIS. And she, the TARDIS, will help pilot too. You will have to pick up Captain Jack Harkness. Beware because he is a flirt. He will flirt with all of you. Just tell him that all of you are from my side of the family and he should keep the flirting to a minimum."

With his last words the Doctor disappears and Little Dude takes flight again. Michael then spoke up. "All of you just standing here is useless to Time. So take you squadrons or just make groups. Most of you will have to protect heaven. Try and listen for and hint of Time. The rest of you go and scout earth for him. Kill any and all demons that you come across."

Angels nodded and departed, sadly leaving the place that was filled to the brim with their brother's caring and kind grace.

Little Dude then started to fly around, touching different parts of the console to tell the pilots to use them. Michael and Lucifer stood on either side of Dean. Cas stood next to Lucifer while Gabriel stood next to Michael. Lastly Sam stood in between Gabe and Cas.

Soon enough the whooshing sound of the TARDIS filled the air as the blue box spiraled through the time vortex, honed in on Cardiff. The police box parked and they all got out, people not even sparing the six people a glance. Suddenly a man that had suspenders and a belt on along with a WW2 coat went walking towards them.

The man stopped in front of them, feet shoulder width apart, a space age gun in his hand which was pointed at them. "Where is the Doctor?"

Castiel took a step forward. "We are from the other side of his family," Castiel said, putting stress on other. "And he has been captured. You need to help us with the alien side of things and we can deal with our area of expertise."

Jack Harkness nodded and took out a phone, typing away on his touch screen. Jack put his phone away and crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. The six took the chance to look around. On a brick wall that lined a building there was yellow stay paint that spelled out Bad Wolf; next to was a smiley face painted on with the same yellow paint. On a wall of another tall building lay the words Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf was on Jacks phone case- that one looked like Jack put it there though. Hell, it was everywhere. But it seemed that it had served its purpose if that was possible; it stood proud on the many objects and things it was placed on.

They only had to wait a minute after the message was sent until a man clad in a clean and ironed suit. He handed Jack a black backpack. Before he turned away there was a murmured "Thanks Ianto" before Jack kissed the man on the forehead.

Jack walked up to the door of the police box and opened it, letting himself inside the machine. By the time the rest had all got in- which only took a few seconds, Jack had already shed his coat and backpack and he was bounding around the TARDIS console, playing with Little Dude. What the new six couldn't tell was the tension that gripped the man. Jack could feel that he was probably gonna die a few times on this trip.

Crowley threw the man that had destroyed his plans onto the ground. He was undeniably angry. He was so angry it hurt. As Crowley marched slowly forward two demons held the Doctor up onto the wall, hands above his head. Crowley took the chains that were already fastened to the concrete ceiling. The demons let him drop, the full force exerted onto his shoulders from causing them to bare the whole weight of his body popped them both out of their sockets. Time moaned quietly in pain but he knew that there would be worse than this coming. As Time stopped swinging, he felt the cold concrete on his back.

When Crowley had reentered his sight the chained man hid the surprise easily, Time hadn't realized that the man had left. Suddenly the demons grabbed his top most wings, not caring at all that the appendages were only hanging on with about an inch or two of flesh. The Doctor finally made the connection between his wings and the two dozen thick nails that the King of Hell held in his treacherous hands. The said man smirked, walking up to the ruined wing. He ran his fingers through the feathers, relishing the feeling of what felt like silk and water run through his fingers.

Crowley grinned as the man shivered, the stroking making the angel sick. Suddenly the demon pulled back and plunged a thick nail into the wing, scraping bone, slicing flesh, and finally getting lodged into the concrete. Time howled in pure agonizing pain. Crowley started stroking the wing again, having never touched an angels wings before. And now he had six to torture.

"Shhhh. It's alright pet. We just can't have you flying away." The suited demon suddenly touched the gold grace that was leaking out of the man's wings. As soon as he touched it Time whimpered as grace sizzled sparked. Crowley continued his torture, either stabbing a nail into the wing or agonizingly slowly pressing it in, all the while touching grace and stroking the broken wings. Once finished, each wing quivering seeing as each wing was held to the concrete with four rather thick nails. Honestly, Time looked like a butterfly that gets pinned to a board for observation.

Time, through panting breaths, spoke with a rough, raspy voice seeing as he managed to heal his vocal cords somewhat. "You- you are no better than a Raxacoricofallapatorian. You both take humans and inhabit them, killing the host and making the dead body your home. You are disgusting abominations. And you both smell awful- you smell like sulfur and they smell like passed gas." At the end of his offensive tirade, the Doctor spat out some blood, furthering the damage done to Crowley's suit.

Suddenly the Doctor felt the two henchmen demons slowly back away, scared of Crowley's silent fury. The man in question smiled before grabbing the left side of Times face and turning it so he could bang the right side into the concrete wall that the Doctor was nailed to. "I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck. About. What. You. Say." Each word was punctuated by a strong hit to the wall. Crowley let go of the mans face, seeing that the wall now had a very slight dent in it. He also took pleasure in the wonderful bruising that swallowed the whole right side of the man's face and head. Smaller dot-like bruises formed where Crowley had grabbed his face; there was one between his eyebrows, one above the eyebrow just before it tapered off, one at the temple, one at the start of the jaw under the ear, and finally one in the middle of the jaw. But Crowley did notice the small smirk that was on the face of the angel. "What are you smirking for yo-" BOLLOCKS!"

Crowley looked down at his leg and saw a dog- albeit a small one- biting his leg. It was made the Doctor's grace. Crowley kicked his leg and sent the thing flying at the wall. When it hit the grey wall it liquified once again. It moved quickly in a line until it rested under the Doctors hanging bare feet. Crowley was angry. He didn't have a prisoner that could do that- attack him while they were almost dead. So, Crowley was intrigued. Angry but intrigued. Crowley placed his arms behind his back.

How did you do that? I have never seen an angel do that with their grace before." Crowley's voice was stiff, the malice in his voice could be heard just under the glass like surface of his calm tone.

Time was still smirking. "I didn't do anything. It just protected me. My Grace is special, different from every other angels. The Grace is a sentient being. I am the angel of Time. That is why my wings are also so big- they represent all of time and space and they have to hold my endless Grace. Since I am Time itself I will never die and I will always generate grace. When my blood is no more I will bleed my golden grace instead." With that the Doctor silenced himself. All three demons thought of the man as a fool because he told them everything. But he could barely scratched the surface of who he was. He just baited Crowley to drain him of his grace. With enough grace pooled he could put out a beacon so that the TARDIS, the Winchesters, and the angels could hone in on him. Plus, he doesn't know a think about the alien side of things.

Hopefully the Winchesters and his brothers and sisters would make it through.

 **ATTENTION! I AM TRULY SORRY OVER MY ABSENCE BUT HERE YOU GO THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET.**


End file.
